Arya Oneshots
by MyLittleNiklausObsession
Summary: Some AU oneshots set after 2x02, 1st is yoren telling arya and gendry to run if the gold cloaks return, 2nd is arya yoren and gendry come across robb's army, 3rd yoren takes arya to the wall/ to jon
1. Arya, Yoren, Gendry

**Just a little one/two-shot about Arya, Gendry, Yoren and Robb, AU and is not be completely accurate so don't hate! Just leave some reviews lol **

"We're stopping for a few minutes, be quick if you have to piss" Yoren shouted out to all the boys and men.

Arya looked up to where Yoren stood from her seat on the wagon. Boys were hopping down or walking over to trees to take a piss. She was jumped off the wagon and was about to walk past Gendry who was smirking at her when Yoren grabbed both of them by the arms and dragged them out of hearing distance.

"What are you doing?" Arya demanded

"Shut it," Yoren said looking around to see if anyone was watching or listening in. Gendry just stood there confused.

"Now the next time we come across those gold cloaks I want you both to run, grab a horse and run" Yoren said.

"Why, what do they want with me?" Gendry asked looking to Arya.

"Apparently the new king and his mother have decided to round up all the kings' bastards and have them killed, I'm going to assume you're one of them" Yoren said,

"As for you little lady, I hear that the queen wants you back" Yoren said

"Well they can kill me before they parade me around like one of their little pawns, I just wish we could've gotten Sansa out of their grip before we left, Joffery can't be treating her well." Arya said

"Anyways go take your piss and we'll be on our way" he said to the both of them "and loosen that belt, little lady you look too much like a girl" Yoren said

"Ah so now I look like a girl?" Arya asked with crossed arms "I do believe you thought I was a boy the first time we met, you know before you chopped off my hair"

"Ey girl you was covered in dirt, and you don't particularly dress like a lady even when you were living in the castle"

"well that's because I was my father's favorite so he let me dress as I pleased, and why he let me keep my sword that Jon gave me" Arya said with a sad look her hand fell to the hilt of needle.

There was a long silence while both Gendry and Yoren watched Arya.

"Well I'll need a moment now that you've taken the time I needed to run off into the woods to take a piss, so you'll have to wait for me" Arya said as the sad face immediately was covered with a mask of indifference. She walked away from them off into the woods.

"Go on boy" Yoren said to Gendry who was still staring where Arya had disappeared.


	2. Arya, Robb, Yoren

It was quiet; all but the sounds of snores from the boys and men could be heard. Arya sat on her mat that she was to sleep on. She twirled her sword in her fingers. Just looking around into the dark trees.

Then she heard a twig snap and she froze. Someone was watching them; she could feel the hairs on her neck stand up. She reached over with her foot and poked Gendry.

Who cracked an eye open to glare at who ever had woken him.

"Someone's watching us" she whispered so quietly she barely heard herself utter the words.

She turned her head and saw two gleaming eyes in a bush. She pointed inconspicuously towards the eyes to show Gendry. They were close to who was watching them, for some reason they had slept on the edge of the boys that night.

Gendry gasped as the eyes came closer and what was watching them stepped out of the bushes. It was a wolf, and not just any wolf, a direwolf.

It stood there staring at Arya as if it was trying to make sure it was her.

"Grey Wind?" Arya whispered. The wolfs ears perked up and it stepped forward.

"It's me, Arya you silly wolf, I just have short hair and don't smell the nicest" Arya said standing from her bag and taking no caution in approaching the wolf.

"Arya" Gendry said in protest

"Don't worry" Arya said turning to look at him, "all of the Stark children were given a direwolf pup to raise, this is my brothers wolf" she said as she scratched between his ears. Grey wind leaned into it.

"My brother must be near" she said with excitement creeping into her voice, "I'm going to wake Yoren" she said walking towards the tent off to the side where Yoren slept. Gendry stood and followed her keeping his distance between him and the wolf that seemed the same height as Arya.

"Yoren" Arya said quietly outside his tent. Inside, rustlings could be heard and then Yoren appeared out of his tent, not happy about being woken.

"What are…" he trailed off when he realized he was looking into the face of a Direwolf, a full grown one.

"Arya?" he asked trying to remain calm

"Grey Wind, come" she said and the wolf stepped back to sit at her side

"My brother is near, he has to be, Robb never goes anywhere without Grey Wind" Arya insisted "we must go find him"

"Hold on" Yoren grumbled grabbing his cloak and sword "I have to wake some of my men to watch the camp while were gone"

Yoren walked off to some of the men surrounding the boys. He woke a few while Gendry stood with Arya.

"He's huge" Gendry said

"My brother trained him as battle wolf" Arya said "but if he knows you or likes you he's just a gentle giant" she said as she pet the wolf between his ears.

Yoren came back then "alright, where too?"

"Grey wind" Arya said "where's Robb?"

The wolf stood and looked at her, then licked her face and proceeded to walk west out of the clearing.

"Well come on" Arya said following the wolf, both Gendry and Yoren looked at each other before following the girl.

They didn't have to walk too far because as soon as they followed the wolf up a large hill and stood at the top, they were silent.

It was amazing that an army that big could have been maybe a mile from where they were camping and they didn't hear them.

Gendry and Yoren turned to Arya, she had a huge grin on her face "the northern army" she said in excitement as she saw the banners.

"Grey wind where is Robb?" she asked again the wolf let out a soft playful bark and then led them down the hill. As they approached the center of the camp there were noises. Men laughing loudly. Arya broke into a run and Yoren and Gendry had to run to keep up.

Arya was excited it had been many moons since she had seen her brothers or her mother. And Robb was here. She stopped when she entered the dining area of the camp because it got silent really quick.

There he was, Robb. Sitting at the head table.

He looked up when he heard his wolf bark and his men go silent. There were three men, well two boys and a man of the night watch it looked like. But then the wolf licked the scrawny boy and he realized it wasn't a boy at all, it was Arya covered in dirt with short hair.

He stood so quick his chair toppled over backwards.

"Arya?" he asked, confusion and joy covering his face

"Robb?" she asked, there was a pause and then ran at him and launched herself into his arms. He gripped her tight. The two that she had come with walked closer but at a slow pace.

He set her down then. "Come, let's go to my tent" he said to the three of them and to his army leaders.

They walked in silence to his tent, which wasn't too far from the dining area and once inside Robb turned to face them, knelt and pulled Arya into another hug.

"What happened?" he demanded still kneeling, as the other men in the room stood watching

"To dad?" she asked

"And to you, where is Sansa?" Robb demanded "and where is Nymeria?

Arya looked around at the men in the tent and then turned back to her brother

"Gone" she said "she attacked Joffery when he tried to kill me"

"What?" he demanded

"On the way to Kingsland," Arya stopped and took a deep breath, "Jon gave me a sword and I wanted to learn how to use it so I asked the butchers boy to fight with me, with sticks of course, but then Joffery came across us and he attacked the butchers boy so I hit him with my stick, and then he tried to kill me with his sword but Nymeria nearly tore his arm off to save me." Arya said in a rush. "I made her leave, they were going to kill her, but then Joffery and the queen had Sansa's wolf killed instead"

Robb held her face in his hands, "and of dad?" he asked

"he learned the truth about the queens children, that none of them were the king Roberts" Arya said, "but then the king was attacked by a boar so dad didn't have time to tell him so they could find someone to be his successor" she looked over to Gendry, and then back to Robb "Robert died and when Joffery was made king and dad tried to tell everyone that he had no claim to the throne, they killed his men and threw him in the dungeons."

"They killed Sirio" she said anger seeping into her voice "he saved my life, he was teaching me how to use a sword, dad hired him to teach me, and when they seized dad they came after me and Sansa. Sirio held them off and I ran. One of the stable boys tried to grab me and take me back but," she stopped and looked down "I killed him with the sword that Jon gave me, and then I ran from the castle to the streets"

"No one noticed me, I looked like some dirty street rat because I wasn't dressed like a lady" she said and turned to Yoren "even a baker who I asked for bread thought I was a boy" she said with a smirk.  
"I lived on the streets for days, I didn't dare go back because I knew that they had gotten Sansa and that dad was locked up, but then I heard that the trial of the kings hand was about to happen so I ran for the castle."

She turned to Yoren again.

"Sansa was there" Yoren said, "she stood beside the queen, when they brought out Lord Stark he must have seen Arya kneeling on the statue because when the guards walked him past me he told me to get her." Yoren said grimly "he lied for Sansa's sake because she had begged Joffery to reconsider, he said that Joffery was true king and that he had committed treason by saying so and he was wrong. Joffery said that his mother and advisor thought it was time for mercy and he could join the nights watch for his treason, but he then said that he was king and he wouldn't show mercy for treason."

"I ran for him" Arya said " I wanted to kill Joffery right then more than ever, I had my sword, I don't know what I thought I would do but I ran for the stage, but Yoren grabbed me, he wouldn't let me go and he told me not to look"

"And they cut off your fathers head" Yoren said grimly "I grabbed her then, called her boy, and said she was coming with me"

"Sansa fainted" Arya said, "she had been screaming at Joffery to stop and she was right there watching when they cut dads head off, she fainted"

"I took her down into the servants quarters and chopped her hair off, told her I was taking her north with the rest of the boys and men I had to take to the wall, figured we'd stop in Winterfell or something" Yoren said "your uncle was like a brother to me, and your father was a good man" he told Robb "I couldn't leave her there to be snatched up by the Lanisters"

"Thank you Yoren" Robb said "I am in your debt"

"And who is this?" Robb asked turning to Gendry who stood quietly next to Yoren.

"King Roberts's last living bastard and his only remaining child" Yoren said

"This is Gendry" Arya said "he's my friend"

"I thought it may be better to leave him in Winterfell with Arya and you, the gold cloaks will come looking for him again, and the first place they will look is the wall"

"He's a blacksmith apprentice, and he's good, please don't send him to the wall, he would be more useful still in the realm" Arya said.

"Ah you mean the north, my lady" said one of Robb's army leaders

"What?" she asked,

"We've claimed independence from the south, and named Robb king" he said

"Congratulations Robb" Arya said throwing her arms around her brother again, she pulled back and smirked "king Robb"

"oh shut it, you" he said smirking back and pinching her on the cheek

"hey" she said "I do have a sword now don't make me use it"

"little lady, I do believe that makes you a princess of the north" the man said

"Please tell me you're not going to make me wear a stuffy dress" Arya demanded from Robb.

Gendry, Yoren and Robb chuckled at that.

"No you can still dress as you please" Robb said with a smirk.

"Good" Arya said "Gendry and I should go get our things from the other camp and then we will be back"

Robb stood and turned to Yoren.

"I can't thank you enough, we were all worried sick, Sansa wrote but there was no mention of Arya, we've gone weeks not knowing what was going on or if she was even ok. Thank you for bring her back to me." He said and reached out to shake his hand, "you will be welcome in the north anytime and treated as an honored guest." Robb said

"thank you, king Robb" Yoren said

"Yoren" Arya said

"yes little lady?" he asked

"can you tell Jon I said thank you, the sword he gave me has saved my life many times" she said giving the man a hug "tell him I miss him and that I'm ok, I'm sure he's been worried sick as well" she added looking up at the man

"I will" Yoren said, "and there is no need to worry about your brother, I hear that Direwolf of his found some white walkers and is quite useful"

"Ghost may have been the runt but he's smart, maybe even smarter than Grey wind" Robb said

Grey wind growled at that

"Oh shut it you" Robb said to his wolf "I said maybe"

"I do miss Nymeria" Arya said looking at grey wind.

"Hey" Robb said kneeling again "when all of this is over, well go find your wolf" he said lifting her chin with his finger.

"good" she said with a smirk "otherwise I was going to take yours" she walked over to grey wind and gave him a hug "he likes me better anyways" she added as grey wind licked her face again.

"Get some guards to go with them to gather their stuff" Robb said to his men.

"Off you go Arya, hurry back" Robb said shooing her out of the tent with the others.

"I will" she said and walked off with Yoren and Gendry.

"Thank you again, Yoren" Robb shouted after them, Yoren waved back at him accepting his thanks.

**AN…Just another snippet, idk if I'll write more but it was just stuck in my head the idea of Yoren and the others meeting up with Robb's army….so now that it's out of my head I can have some peace of mind…that is until another scenario starts to bug me lol**


	3. Arya, Jon, Yoren

**This is an AU one-shot, similar to the last one where Arya met up with Robb but in this one Yoren took her all the way to the wall because he didn't want to leave her with the northern army but he did want to leave her in the protection of one of her older brothers. In Winterfell she would only have younger brothers and they people looking after them as protection…idk its just something that keeps running through my head, especially since Arya and Jon seemed to have an understanding of each other, being the odd children out. In this one-shot, the night watch ppl haven't gone north of the wall yet, or got back or something.**

Arya sat in the wagon staring off to the side. They were back in the north now, heading towards the wall. Yoren had pulled her aside a few days ago and told her that he wasn't going to leave her in Winterfell he wanted to leave her with one of her older brothers, and since the northern army was moving south with Robb leading them, the other option was Jon.

So to the wall they went. Arya was getting tired of having to watch her back constantly trying to hide that she was a girl. Once they got to the wall it wouldn't matter if the men and boys she was traveling with knew. But on the road, out in the open it would be easy for one of the men to grab her and take her back south as a bargaining chip for their freedom or pardons for their crimes. Or to rape her. She shuddered at that. The only bright side was that she was going to get to see Jon soon. She wished she could've seen Robb and her mother while they traveled north but they were too far east of the army to stop by, and it would've given her away. It wasn't safe in the south for the stark girls and Sansa was stuck in Kings Land. Poor Sansa, her wolf was killed instead of Nymeria, she had to watch dad get executed and now she was one of the queen's pawns.

"There it is" one of the boys exclaimed pointing ahead. Hot pie sat up and had his mouth hanging open in awe.

Arya turned to look. She had never seen the wall before but her uncle and father had told her stories. And then Bran had told her that on the day they found the Direwolf pups he had watched dad execute a night watch deserter. One that was claiming he saw white walkers. The wall was huge and its was getting colder and colder the closer they got to the wall.

The gates opened as soon as they neared them. Yoren's wagon went through first and the one she was on pulled up beside it. Boys and men started hopping down all around. Arya just stood on the wagon her eyes scanning the area.

Night watch men were walking out from all over. She was looking for Jon.

Jon was in the dining area when one of the men said that the new recruits had arrived with Yoren. Everyone was spilling out into the yard. Jon followed at a slower pace, he had no desire to see the criminals that Yoren had found to work at the wall. They were probably a bunch of scum and rapists. He walked out into the yard and saw a lot of boys and several new men.

Arya was still scanning all the nights' watchmen when she saw one straggler come out of a building. He had long dark hair and a fur cloak. A Stark cloak. He was looking around at the new recruits with a slight frown.

"Jon" Arya shouted out of excitement, everyone in the yard turned to look at the little squeaky boy who was shouting things.

Jon's head snapped up to see a little boy standing on top of a wagon. The boy was scrawny and covered in dirt. But then he saw the hilt of a small sword in the boy's belt and walked closer, that sword looked familiar.

As he got closer he saw that it wasn't a boy at all. It was his little sister. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the yard on him and his sister.

"Arya?" he asked confused. He was standing closer to the wagon now, but still a good ten feet from it.

She hopped down, everyone was staring at her, especially the boys and men she had been traveling with. All the time they had traveled together and Gendry was the only one to find out she was a girl. She grinned at him and then ran for him and jumped into his arms.

Jon scooped her up in surprise, holding her tight.

"What happened to your hair?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

She pulled back to look at him but was still in his arms.

"Yoren chopped it off" she said turning to look at the man.

"Where did you find her?" Jon asked holding Arya close as she hugged him again.

"The streets" Yoren said "at your father's execution"

"The streets?" Jon asked appalled.

He set Arya down and knelt to her level.

"Why were you on the streets?"

"When they seized dad they came after me and Sansa. Dad had hired a man named Syrio to teach me how to sword fight and I was in a lesson with him when the guards came to get me. He held them off and told me to run" she said "I had almost gotten out of the castle when a stable boy grabbed me and tried to take me back. I killed him with needle and ran to the streets."

"Robb wrote to me, there was no word of what had happened to you" Jon said

"Sansa couldn't get out of the castle, but I did and I lived on the streets for days" Arya said "they probably didn't mention me because they didn't want to admit that they had let a little girl slip through their fingers" she said with a grin.

"Ay then it's a good thing that I gave you needle" Jon said with a grin.

"When I heard Dad was going to be on trial I ran for the castle, and when Joffery passed the sentence to execute him I tried to get to the stage to, well I don't know what I was going to do, maybe kill Joffery himself" Arya said and then turned to Yoren "but Yoren grabbed me and wouldn't let me go, he told me not to look" Arya said looking at the ground.

"When they brought your father out of the dungeons, he must have spotted Arya in the crowd because when the guards walked him past me he told me to get her" Yoren said "I didn't want your little sister to see her father's head roll so I grabbed her and held her tight so she couldn't watch."

"After they killed dad he took me to the servants quarters and chopped my hair off, told me he was taking me north with the rest of the boys he had rounded up" Arya said

"I had to get her out of the city, your father was a good man and they had him executed because he knew the truth" Yoren said "I figured I'd leave her with one of her older brothers" he added "Your brother Robb was heading south with the northern army, and I didn't want to leave her in Winterfell with no protection, so I brought her to you"

"You're a girl?" Hot Pie exclaimed suddenly.

Arya turned to him "of course I'm a girl" she said "I'm surprised that Gendry was the only one to notice" she smirked at the stupid fat boy.

"And you better address her properly" Gendry added "m'lady" he said with a smirk

"Shut up Gendry" she said with a frown.

She felt a tongue run over her hand and turned to see Ghost sitting beside Jon.

"Ghost" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him "you're so big"

"Arya" Jon said looking around at the wagons "where is Nymeria?"

"I don't know" Arya said with a sad look.

"What do you mean you don't know, how could you lose a Direwolf?"

"I didn't lose her" Arya snapped. "I'm sorry" she said in apology for her rude tone. "it's just, you gave me a sword and I wanted to learn how to use it. So on the way to Kings Landing I asked the butchers boy to fight with me, with sticks. But Joffery came across us and he attacked the butcher's boy, so I attacked him with my stick. But then he turned on me with his sword and tried to kill me for hitting him. Nymeria attacked him and nearly tore his arm off, but she saved me." Arya said scratching ghost behind his ears.

"I made her leave," she said "they were going to kill her for attacking Joffery, but the queen said that they should kill Sansa's wolf instead."

"At least she got away" Jon said "that means there is a good chance she's still out there in the woods somewhere," he said standing up "I'm sure when Robb returns north he'll take you to find Nymeria"

Jon stood and turned to Yoren. "Thank you" he said "I nearly deserted to go look for her and help Robb get her and Sansa back" he admitted glancing at the commander.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up" he said looking back to Arya and leading her off to his room.

**Just another oneshot! Leave some reviews? Ok thanks! lol**


	4. They Come Across Robb's Body

_**AU and spoilers**_**…someone spoiled for me that Robb stark dies and I was so mad that I had to go see how he died…fuck the Frey's! So this is a one-shot, au not even set up properly in the timeline…Arya and the group of boys heading north come across Robb and Greywind's bodies at the twins. Arya goes a little badass on Walder Frey at the end…**

**Honestly this is COMPLETELY AU like the way Robb died is accurate and some of the people Arya is traveling with…the rest is just random shit I pulled out of nowhere lol…if u don't like the idea or the story don't read it**

The group trudged along. Arya was dragging her feet at this point, they were finally getting close to the north. Gendry kept looking back at her to make sure she was still walking.

One of Yoren's men had rode ahead to speak with Lord Frey about crossing the twins. They were nearing them now and could see them in the distance. As they neared the twins Yoren's man came back but with two Frey guards on either side of him.

"We can cross but we have to be escorted across, apparently there is a gruesome display hanging at the entrance to the twins" the man said looking to Yoren.

"Nothing these boys can't handle" Yoren grunted, motioning for the group to continue.

"Who's hanging on display?" Yoren asked his man.

"The king of the north" he said quietly but the boys heard.

Yoren's head whipped around to look at Arya.

Her head had snapped up when she heard that and her eyes were wide.

"What" she demanded pushing her way through the boys up to Yoren. Hot Pie started to protest when she shoved him but quickly shut up at the glare Gendry shot his way. Gendry followed, she was going to give herself away.

They could see the figures hanging now in the distance, but it was hard to make them out.

"Ay, apparently the Frey's murdered the king of the north and his wolf" he said to the Arya assuming she was just a curious boy.

"No" she whispered and then bolted from the group running ahead.

"Arry wait!" Yoren shouted after her.

Then there was an ear piercing scream. Yoren and Gendry ran to catch up to her and the group followed behind them.

Arya stood there below the bodies fists clenched, tears streaming down her cheeks. Above her was her brother, Robb. His head had been sewn onto grey winds body and grey winds head onto Robb's.

Gendry and Yoren stood on either side of her looking up at the bodies. Gendry cringed. It was a horrible display. The kings had clearly been beheaded as well as his wolf. Their heads had been sewn onto the others bodies. It was bad enough that she had to be there for her father's execution, now her older brother hung at the entrance to the twins. The Frey's were attempting to make a mockery of her brother in his death.

"Who did this" she demanded. The guards looked at her confused as well as the rest of the boys and men.

The guards started laughing, "You should've seen what they did with lady stark"

"What?" Arya demanded whipping around to glare at the guards. Gendry reached for her shoulder but she stepped forward towards the guards.

"What happened to lady stark?" Arya asked her voice shaking

"One of Lord Frey's sons slit her throat" one of the guards said with a grin

"Stripped her and threw her body in the river" the other laughed.

The tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Take the bodies down now" she demanded

"What?" the guards asked looking closer at the kid demanding the bodies of the king and his wolf.

"You will give me my brother's body" she demanded, "as well as Grey Wind's" she said her voice steady now "so he can be buried in Winterfell"

"Brother?" one asked, the guards exchanged glances

"Which Stark sister are you? Arya or Sansa?" one asked. Murmurs spread through the group of men and boys heading north. Hot pie looked shocked to learn that Arry was a girl.

"Don't tell them" Gendry whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Go tell Lord Frey" the one guard said to the other. He glanced down at Arya and then rode off for the twins.

"Ay, seems we've got another stark" the remaining guard said with a grin hopping off his horse "your betrothed to one of Lord Frey's sons" he said

"No" she said stepping back.

"She's just a girl" Yoren said stepping between them "she's only nine"

"Well it's not like you have Winterfell to go back to" the guard sneered. "The Greyjoys took Winterfell and killed all remaining male Stark heirs"

Arya's eyes grew wide

"Rickon and Bran are dead?" she asked quietly.

"Ay seems Theon Greyjoy himself did it" he said smugly.

"Theon killed them?" she asked tears falling again "surely your lying, Theon was like a brother to my family," she said confused and then quietly added "my whole family is dead?"

"Just you and your sister are left" he said

"And my other brother?" she asked

"What brother, all three are dead" he asked confused "oh wait you mean Ned starks bastard?"

"Yes" she whispered

"Well, I guess he's alive, not that he can claim the throne, he's just a bastard"

"Shut up" Arya snapped "he's my brother"

Then they heard hooves and looked up, lord Frey was approaching on horse with many guards and a few sons it looked like.

He stopped his horse near Arya and Yoren.

"Lady Stark" he said dismounting and approaching her. She backed away from him. "Certainly I figured you'd look, well more like a girl." He said with a frown "with the beauty your mother had and sister has, I figured you would too"

"Watch it" Gendry said in a threatening voice.

"Do not speak of my family, you murdered them" Arya said

"Now now, I will be your father in law someday so we may as well get along now" he smiled at her.

"You killed my brother and my mother, how can you expect me to be civil towards you?" she asked appalled at his behavior.

"We only killed them because they didn't hold up their end of the promise. When your brother crossed the twins with his army, he had to pay a toll. He promised that he would marry one of my daughters and that you would marry one of my sons. Seems your brother had other things in mind when he married that Westerling whore" Frey sneered.

"He was your king," she said, "you aren't higher than him, his decision to marry someone else was after he was made king." she said

"You killed your king" she added after a moment of silence "that's treason" she snapped.

"Hey, I can have you killed and hung up there with your brother if you like"

"No you won't" she said "if it's true that all my brothers are dead, and my sister is captive in kings landing, that makes me heir to the northern throne." She said removing needle from her belt.

"You committed treason against the throne by killing my family" she said advancing towards him, sword in front of her. "You will give me Robb's body as well as Greywind's" she said "and you will die for your treason, as well as any of your sons who were involved."

"And when I take back Winterfell from the Greyjoys, I will personally remove Theon's head and my first act I make as current heir to the throne will be to ensure that the Frey's never rule the twins ever again." She said "I'll kill you all" she promised.

"And I will legitimize my brother so you can't end the stark line. Even if I do die, Jon will rule as Jon stark" she said glaring up at the man. "And I do warn you, you already killed Jon's favorite brother" she said looking up at her brother hanging above them "I am his favorite sister, if you kill me, I can guarantee he will end the Frey bloodline, forever." She said with finality.

**A/N: Random crap I just made up…haha review if u like but don't leave rude ones, I get it its AU and weird and random…get over it..u didn't have to read it.**


	5. Arya vs Tywin

**AN: didn't u guys just love the scene between Arya Stark and Tywin Lannister? I friggin loved it, but I couldn't get out of my head that little smirk/grin on both of their faces, especially when Arya was proudly talking about her brother. Anyways just a one-shot continued from the scene with a little AU spin…u know me I start random one-shots for no reason lol.**

As the Lord's cousin was dismissed from the room, Arya moved forward towards Lord Tywin Lannister's cup about to pour wine in it.

"Not wine," he said abruptly halting her movement "water, we'll be here for some time" she nodded her head slightly acknowledging what he said and then walked away towards the table with food.

"Girl" he said, Arya stopped and turned around. "Where are you from?" he asked with a knowing look

"Maidenpool," she said simply "my lord"

"And who are the lords of Maidenpool? Remind me" he asked with that same look

"House Mooton, my Lord" she said as if reciting it from memory.

"And what is their sigil" he asked.

Arya paused. Tywin could see through her lies, she clearly didn't know and that meant clearly she wasn't from Maidenpool.

"A red salmon" he said "I think a Maidenpool girl would remember that."

She looked down to the ground, she had been caught in her lie she needed to think quicker on her feet.

"You're a Northerner aren't you?" he said with a gleam in his eye.

She nodded slightly in answer.

"Good," he said now they were finally getting somewhere "and one more time, where are you from?" he asked.

"Barrowton, my lord" she said confidently this time, she knew all the Northern lords. They had been engrained into her mind in her lessons "House Dustin, two crossed long axes, beneath a black crown," she told him reciting it from memory.

"And what do they say of Robb Stark in the North?" he asked.

A look of confusion crossed her face and then she was dead serious when she answered him "They call him the young wolf."

"And?" he asked wanting to know more of a Northerners view of the so called King in the North.

"They say he rides into battle on the back of a giant Direwolf" she said a gleam entering her eye.

He looked to his war council as if to roll his eyes, they knew this was false.

"They say he can turn into a wolf himself when he wants," she paused gauging his reaction. "They say he can't be killed," she added with a slight grin of pride in her brother.

Tywin looked intrigued by the girl, a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as well but he held back.

"And do you believe them?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "my lord." She added as not to be disrespectful.

He nodded in agreement glancing to his council.

There was a long pause. "Anyone can be killed" she said quite plainly.

He looked to her again and they proceeded to stare at each other.

"Including you" she then said. His eyes widened as well as his council members. Who was she to make threats to a lord, it was treason.

"Including your bastard grandson" she added.

He started to look angry at that.

"I can give you right back to the torturers and the rapists" lord Tywin said threateningly.

"Including my brother" she added giving him a hard stare and choosing to ignore his threat.

His froze for a moment and then his eyes, as well as the other members of his council, bugged out.

"You're not from Barrowton" he said, connecting the dots. His council started glancing back and forth.

"No" she stated "I'm from Winterfell" she said proudly. "House stark" she added forcefully, "sigil of the Direwolf" she spat at him.

"You're bastard grandson had my father executed because he didn't want anyone else to find out that his father is his mother's brother," she said. "Your so called prodigal son pushed my younger brother, bran, off a tower because he saw Jaime with the queen."

"Your bastard grandson tried to kill me because I hit him with a stick when he attacked my friend" she added continuing her list.

"Your bastard grandson and your daughter hold my sister hostage in Kings Landing."

"I hope my brother does come and kill you," she said with a grin "and Cersei, and Joffery, and Ilyn Payne, and the hound, and the mountain" she said sneering at him "and Little-finger, the traitorous bastard" she snarled under her breath.

There was a long silence after that.

Lord Tywin turned to his council.

"It seems we have a bargaining chip to get my son back." He said turning to glance at Arya.

"Fat chance" Arya said grinning "Robb won't trade Jaime Lannister for me. He knows that I'm not some passive girl who will sit around and wait for rescue. I got out of the city, I was headed North on my own, he knows I can fend for myself." She said

"He knows the only way he can get close to Joffery is by holding threats to Jaime over Cersei's head" she said "why do you think he hasn't handed the Kingslayer over yet to get me and my sister back?"

Tywin looked furious, he had been outsmarted by a little girl. Sure a well-educated little lady, well Princess of the North now, but still he had let a little girl get the better of him.

"I could just send word to your brother that if he doesn't turn over my son, I'll kill you" he said grasping at straws.

"If you harm a single hair on my head, I'm sure that Robb wouldn't hesitate to let Grey Wind eat you."

Lord Tywin's eyes widened at the casual referral to the wolf that killed and maimed hundreds of his soldiers.

"So" she said "I suggest you let me go, that is if you don't want your favorite son returned to you in pieces. Not even all of his pieces. I'm sure Robb would send back the ones that wouldn't be fatal to remove. Like fingers, or a hand, or a foot. And then maybe leave the rest of him with your dead daughter and grandson once he gets to Kings Landing and saves my sister."

"I will stop your brother in the battle field and get my son back, and kill Robb Stark" Tywin said as if trying to not only convince Arya, but himself as well.

"As I said" Arya said "anyone can be killed. You, my brother," she paused "well see" she said cryptically.

**AN: I could've probably ended it better but I didn't know where to end it so I just left it like that, I may come back later and edit the ending, no guarantees though.**

**Random crap that was in my head and now is on the internet for you to read…if u liked it or have constructive criticism (not rude stuff) please leave a comment! **


End file.
